Witch Craft
by Anna Lefay
Summary: Sam's a witch, should she tell her friends?


Top of Form

TITLE: Witchcraft  
AUTHOR: Morgan Lefay (Lynsey W.)  
CATEGORY: romance, angst  
SPOILERS: Season four spoilers.  
SEASON / SEQUEL: none given  
RATING: PG-13  
CONTENT WARNINGS: m/f relationship, angst   
PAIRINGS: S/J  
SUMMARY: Sam Carter is a witch, but her friends don't know this until the secret is forced out of her.  
STATUS: Complete  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.

Falling out of the gate on a hard concrete floor was something Colonel O'Neill did not appreciate, especially after his shoulder had only healed less than a day ago.

"Oh for crying out loud" he groaned, moving just in time before the rest of his team fell through to flatten him.

"Ughh" was Daniels response to the landing while Dr Major Samantha Carter just sat up rubbing her sore head.

"Did we do something to piss the 'gate off?" O'Neill asked his Subordinate; he earned a smile in response.

"Next time, I'm ill" Daniel muttered to himself, not happy that the trip to Pz3425 had already gotten off on the wrong foot.

"You sure you would want to go up against Teal'c?" Sam joked, by the look on Daniels face he obviously he didn't like the thought. The Jaffa seemed to be highly against pre-emptive 'sick leaves'

"Ok campers, the sooner we find those advanced people and learn a little bit about the folks, the sooner we can go home and watch the hockey" he grinned at the idea, the younger two groaned, deciding to take their time.

Along their long, boring and so far silent trip through more trees Daniel decided that perhaps it was time to start a conversation.

"I've never seen architecture like that building the 'plane picked up" Daniel waited a while, realising that he wasn't going to get a reply anytime soon.

"Teal'c have you ever visited this place before?" the ex-Jaffa, felt like sighing, he had hoped that the young archaeologist would keep him out of his trials and tribulations of speech, obviously this was not going to happen.

"I do not believe so, but Jaffa before me have told stories of such a building, with a mirror that could show your most darkest secret"

Sam listened to the conversation, half out of interest and the rest out of boredom, she loved to find new species and cultures but this was just plain dull. She thought all this though before noticing a bright light.

"Sir..." her voice drifted, it was obvious that he had noticed it too, his jaw slightly hanging. In front of them was a shining white castle, floating at least 10 foot in the air.

"Well folks, looks like it's time to meet the neighbours. Sam did not have a good feeling about this.

No sooner had they spotted the castle, the native people greeted them.

"Blessed be" a small woman with dark hair greeted.

"Uhh Bless Bee to you too" Sam tried her hardest not to laugh at his quick remark

"Hi, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Major Samantha Carter and this is our leader Colonel Jack O'Neill, we are peaceful explorers from Earth" Daniel droned on with the usual 'meet and greet' speech.

"I am Adira, Please join us for a meal, Samhain will start soon"

Daniel being the diplomat he was accepted before Jack had a chance to protest.

"Uh, Samhain?" Sam spoke up, the hairs on the back of her neck on end.

"Yes, do you no have such a tradition on your world I though with you being a..." The women didn't have a chance before Sam cut her words off, in not a too conventional way, Freezing time.

"Of all the bloody planets to come to on this specific date!" she grumbled, wanting to scream.

Pointing her finger at the girl, she unfroze and continued.

"Witch and all" she looked at the men in front of her, confused.

"Daniel" she waved her hand in front of the younger male.

"They can't hear you" Sam informed her.

"Why not?"

A witch that doesn't know how to freeze time, this has to be a first she thought to herself

"I froze them before you let me secret out" the Native girl immediately went beet-red

" I'm so sorry please forgive me, Oh the goddess will be so cross, I thought they already knew and that they were magical themselves, perhaps your Guardian Angels" Sam smiled at her statement, they did feel like Guardian Angel's to her at times, trying their hardest to protect her when they thought she didn't notice.

"Please, I need you to keep this a secret, can you some how spread the word?" the girl nodded.

" Thank you, I forgot that my sign would show" Sam rubbed her forehead self-consciously, at the pale gold pentagram on her skin, it was as bold as Teal's, it looks as though it had been painted on, luckily on witches could see it if you remembered to say a chant every morning, all was forgiven.

They got back into position, after Sam changed the guy's watches, the colonel might not be a scientist but he would notice a few minutes disappearing.

"... A scientist and all" was the conclusion that the guys heard.

"Right, I remember, we call it Halloween" she informed her.

"Well I suggest we hurry up to the castle before any festivities start"

"Umm not to sound untrustworthy but how would we do that exactly?" the colonel stumbled over his words.

Before they could blink they were over 500 feet up, looking down at the spot where they had only been standing a few seconds ago.

"Please follow me"

Adira took the team to her village, in the courtyard of the floating castle.

"Adira, I was wondering how this castle is well...staying up?" Daniel stuttered, the young girl had certainly caught his attention

"We are all a community of witches, well, there are a few unfortunate enough not to have such a great gift but they are treated as equals" Daniel smiled at her.

"Umm, Adia?"

"Adira" the young women corrected the colonel.

"Sorry, I was wondering, how did you know that Major Carter was a scientist?" his hand was alarmingly close to his gun.

"I can read your aura"

"Right..." Sam looked at the younger girl, it was true that some people could do that, although sometimes it actually drove people insane, everywhere you looked an aura would scream out at you, Sam had managed to lock that part of herself away years ago.

"This is my home" Everyone stood in awe at the beautiful fairytale cottage in front of him or her, it put sleeping beauties cottage to shame.

"To participate in the Samhain ritual you must wear ceremonial dress"

Adira took them inside her home, it was decorated quite modernly, even had a TV!

"We have to wear dresses?" the colonel winced

"No no colonel only the women wear dresses the men wear trousers and shirts!" the girl laughed.

"If you just walk along the hall you will find a room of men's ceremonial clothes" nobody asked her why she had a room of men's clothing, frankly they rather not know!

"Samantha, Please follow me" she was lead to a room opposite to the men's. The room was empty. Only a window decorated the room.

"Can you really read auras?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well... faintly, both my parents shut their aura powers off before I was born, I inherited a faint amount of that curse" Sam nodded; she herself thought it a curse.

"How long will it take your men to get dressed?" Adira asked before closing the door and locking it, just in case any of the guys opposite felt like being nosy.

"Well, knowing Daniel he's probably already gone into great detail what Samhain is about, that means that the colonel is more than likely to be dosing off at this moment..."

Guy's room

"...So that's how Samhain came about, it's so miraculous to find a planet that completely worships it though..." Daniel hadn't noticed Jacks glazed expression yet.  
Baa baa black sheep have you any wool? So I can wring Daniels neck!

Daniel knocking a chair over from all his excitement interrupted jacks thoughts.

"Yeah, right Danny boy"

Sam's Room

"So it should take them at least half an hour" Sam snickered, Adira laughed along with her.

"How long have you been a witch?" A sad look past Sam's face

"Since birth, my mother was a witch and my father wasn't, neither my brother, all my family knew what she was, yet they accepted her, when I was born she said that I wasn't born with magic, although that was because she had bound it, so I couldn't have my powers until I was thirteen" a tear fell down her face.

"My mother died on my 13th birthday, she was rushing home to tell me about my heritage, and was killed" Adira gave her new friend a hug, feeling bad for the girl in front of her.

"They make me immortal" Adira gasped

"You are the gifted?" Sam nodded; she hadn't been called that in a long time.

"We have been waiting centuries for you to return, your mother was from this planet"

Sam started laughing hysterically

"Not only was my mother a witch! Now she's an alien!" Adira felt her guilt rise, perhaps she should not have told her that; it might make her mad in the insane way.

"I'm Sorry Adira, I'm just ... I don't know" Sam sat down to find a chair had magically appeared below her.

"It's fine, I understand, I have also lost my mother, and father, do not threat she is looking out for you, we all are, you are the gifted"

"I don't want people to know that, please promise me" Sam grabbed the younger girls hand and begged with her eyes.

"But I..."

"Please" Adira nodded. "But I do not know how long I can keep my silence" the girl spoke honestly.

I should have known, now I have three options  
a) Knock her down and run  
b) Grab the guys and say the planet is evil.  
c) Freeze time, leave the planet and end up with the guys finding out my secret

"Listen Adira, I promise that one day I will come back, but for now I just want to explore" Sam pleaded, something which was very rare, the colonel had better not find out.

" You promise?" Sam nodded, knowing the girl was going to be her ally in all of this.

"Well then we'd best get ready"

Chanting a quick spell Adira transformed from an ordinary medieval dressed witch to an enchantress, her long dark hair tied into a half bun and her dress daringly low, and blue with sparking sapphires on.

"Wow, nice style" Sam complimented feeling a bit self conscious, she had learnt the spell years ago, it dressed you from your 'inner being' it was a spell to compliment your outer appearance, you could tell a lot about a witch by their dress.

"Hallows eve is here again,  
And I need to look my best,  
Goddesses give me looks to match my inner,  
Enchantress"

Guy's room

" Danny?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look" it was a classic Jack O'Neill comment.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You're wearing the same as me" the immediately wiped the smile off the colonels face.

Sam's Room

Adira conjured a mirror into the room, showing Sam her Image. She wanted to faint, instead of Air force issued short hair, hers was long and wavy to her waist with a few ruby Jews entwined. Her dress had a bodice that showed off quite a bit of cleavage but was decorated with gold thread, showing how thin she was, the shirt was flowing.

"You look beautiful Samantha" Adira complimented, wondering if she needed to keep her promise, the way she looked it wouldn't be a surprise if people guessed. Sam didn't correct the girl on her name at that moment she felt like Samantha.

"Lets go meet the guys"

The two men were ready and dressed in the kitchen, not looking very happy. They were wearing plain white shirts, each had a different colour of trousers, Jack had Red and Daniel Blue. The thing that really ticked them off was the chain of flowers they had to wear around their heads and wrists.

"This gives a whole new meaning to flower girls," Jack grumbled.

"Well you have the adorable look down" Sam added, smiling at the annoyed look the colonel gave her before letting his jaw unceremoniously drop the floor.

"C-c-c-Carter?"

"Trying not to sound childish sir, that's my name, don't wear it out" Daniel smirked at her comment.

"What the hell happened to you?" he choked

"Make a girl feel special" she couldn't keep the smile form her face, this was the exact reaction she wanted from her commanding officer, she could finally show him the real her, even though he couldn't actually know all about her.

"You look beautiful" he finally managed to say. She smiled shyly noticing Daniel ogle Adira, hoping that they would get together; she would be good for him.

"Milady?" slightly taken back by the colonel's chivalrous behaviour she accepted.

"Samantha" she told him, he immediately knew what she meant.

"Jack" that was the start of them starting to know each other from a more intimate level.

The Party

Nothing could have prepared the team for the sight they were about to see, colourful lanterns were held every where, in the trees on the grass, everywhere.  
Men, Women and children were in colourful clothes, the evening was for a lack of abetter word...magical.

"It's beautiful," Samantha gasped

"This musta cost a pretty penny" Jack commented, then made a guilty face from the looks the rest of the group were giving him.

"We made it extra special, for all of you, as this is your first Samhain celebration" Daniel blushed like a teenage girl with a crush.

"On behave of Earth we thank you for this opportunity to learn this tradition" Daniel pulled one of his purple flowers off from his 'Daisy Chain' and gave it to Adira.

"Oh for crying..." Jack didn't finish the sentence; Sam had stomped on his foot.

"Our celebrations last for two days and nights, our first night we form a pentagram, holding hands of course, and pray to our Goddess Diana, this is the anniversary of her birth, two thousand years, according to our prophets she should appear and guide us" it was hard not to her the excitement in the girls voice.

"Should we join in?" of course those words were instantly out of Daniels mouth before Jack had a chance to warn him. Adira smiled brightly and ran to a bunch of elderly people who were all dressed in gold. The conversation didn't last long but by the smiles on the strangers' faces, Sg1 could tell that Adira had gotten the answer she wanted.

"The elders say that they would be honoured, as you would say 'the more the merrier'" Adira grabbed Daniels hand and pulled him towards some people her age.

"I wonder where she's taking Daniel" Sam started to make conversation while they were walking to the drinks tables"

"Probably to show him off to all her friends" he sounded bitter

"Colonel.."

"Jack" he interrupted

"...Do I sense a touch of jealousy?" she teased, handing him a cup of what looked like orange juice, although the taste was certainly off.

"I don't know what you mean," he muttered, by the look on his face she could tell she was indeed right. Deciding to move things along she gave him the 'look'.

He caved.

"Ok Ok... I just annoys me that nearly every planet we go to Daniel manages to find a girlfriends" Yeah, well perhaps you should start looking right in front of your face Sam thought to herself. Deciding to change the awkward subject.

"Want to Dance?" she smiled, he didn't know how much she wanted to.

"Sorry Jack, but looks like we all have to join hands and sing now" his face fell, luckily in the Starlight Sam didn't notice as well as she would have done in daylight.

"We have to sing?" shaking her head in exasperation.  
"Come on"

The dew grass was marked with ribbon to show a pentagram encase in a circle, that was where everyone had to stand. With everyone here Sg1 had an idea how many people there were in the floating village, around 200. The children stood around the pentagram on the circle, all holding hands, dressed in pastel colours, looking like little cherubs. The team were scattered about, holding onto the hands of complete strangers, but were planning to get to know later on.

"Silence" the six elders commanded. Nothing made a sound, not the animals, children or wind, all was silent. Then the chanting began.

"Diana the Goddess,  
The anniversary is here  
We thank your kindness   
For these years  
And wish for you to walk this earth again  
To walk among us  
Guide us, love us, and teach us,  
As we say it so it shall be"

Lightening stuck, nobody moved until the chant had been recited three times. When all opened their eyes, there stood in the centre of the pentagram was a woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in white. She had one thing to say.

I am Diana, you called?"

" I am Diana" Sam struggled to breath, this couldn't be Diana, it was not allowed to be.

"You have returned to us!" joyous cries rang out, all moving to their Goddess.

"I promised that I would did I not?" he voice was almost musical, just as Sam had remembered it.

"...Sam? Have you heard a word I said?" Sam didn't answer Daniel; she couldn't move let alone talk.

"How long are you staying?"

"Are you well?"

"Will we have good fortune?" The woman was bombarded by questions.

"I will be here for sometime" she simply answered, a bit overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving.

"Wow she's quite a looker for a two thousand year old woman" Sam almost smiled, that was quite a compliment coming from Colonel O'Neill who seemed to have a permanent diagnosis of Foot in the mouth disease.

"Yeah, she is" Sam whispered, feeling tears some to her eyes.

"She looks a lot like you Carter" the tear gained an extra bit of water, he had called her Carter, their intimate chat earlier was now forgotten.

"Well I think I'll follow Adira and talk to the Goddess" by the look on the boys face he was hoping that Sam might have an interest in joining him as well, she silently refused.

"Alright Carter..."

"Sam?" She looked at her commanding officer, demanding the tears to stay at bay.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

What shocked her the most was the fact that he seemed to accept this, and made her join in with the now partying culture. Everyone seemed so happy and excited; Children were playing with the lanterns and fairies that had decided to join the party. Men and woman were dancing, the elders were sitting at a table showing the woman a few new 'inventions' that the non-magical had invented, she seemed truly delighted by them, one was a washing machine of sorts, but you had to turn by hand.

Even Sg1 were enjoying them selves, Daniel was dancing rather close to Adira who refused to leave his side for 3 seconds. Jack had decided that children playing with lanterns were definitely not a good thing and chose to teach them the basics of baseball, even the fairy's thought it was worth a try, although they soon changed their minds when the bat came a little too close to them for comfort, and decided poking Jack was a more fun option. Nobody seemed to notice a remarkably beautiful blond sitting by a tree staring at the newly found Goddess, nobody saw the sadness and betrayal in her eyes, why should they? Nobody knew what she did.

"It was quite remarkable that the child lived, even our magic would not permit us to heal him..." Diana smiled politely at the six people in front of her, she couldn't exactly call them elders, she had lived a lot longer then they had taken breath.

"Tell me Elders" she wanted to cringe.

"Who are the travellers?"

One or two frowned, they had forgotten about their visitors.

"They are from a planet called Earth, they came thought the magic circle, at first we thought that the maiden was yourself, but Adira put our minds to rest, saying she was indeed a witch but not whom we had thought, nothing special"

They suddenly changed the subject, what they didn't know was that Diana's thoughts were still on the travellers, she had seen the two men, but not the woman, it disturbed her.

"If you will excuse me, I am going for a walk" she didn't give them time to ask to join her, or ask her to wait a few moments so they could finish the conversation, they wouldn't have dared anyway, not against her.

She walked until the colourful lanterns were only glows in the background, until the birds chirping their night song until her heart felt silent again cancelled out the music. She tried not to think of the past and the fact she didn't want to be here anymore, it didn't feel like home again, it felt empty, she wanted so much for a certain person to be able to share it with her ...

"Hello Mother"

The statement sounded so confident coming out of her mouth, but inside Sam felt a wreck, was this her mother? A part of her was hoping with all of her heart, the inner child, the girl her lost her mother at too young an age. Another part of her wished her dead, so she could get back to her life, the one what she had built to keep her father proud and hope it also made her mother in heaven feel that way, but she didn't get a choice.

Diana felt her heart sore, was this her baby? Samantha? The child she was forced to leave behind? She didn't care about this place, now she could go back to her true home with her daughter and protect her from the life she would have to face.

The women turned and smiled at the young women in front of her, drinking in the sight of her, the last time her eyes and heart had seen her was too long ago, now she was a woman.

"Sammy?" the woman took a step towards her, Sam took a step back.

Her fears had become reality, this was her mother.

"We thought you were dead" yet another statement, this time sounding angry, which is what Sam was definitely feeling inside. Her mother nodded.

"We mourned you for years" Tears threatened to fall from the 'goddesses' eyes, Sam's however remained cold and unfeeling, she wouldn't give into her childish whims of falling into this woman's arms, she no longer held that right.

"I'm sorry"

Sam left her standing alone in the woods, her thoughts were silent, and even they didn't want to dwell on what was happening, although her memories had other ideas.

20 years ago.

A 6 years old Samantha Carter sat in the garden, staring at the decorations and the colourful banner saying 'Happy Birthday Sammy', then at the empty garden, which was full of daffodils.

"Sammy?" her mother's sweet voice called, sitting next to her daughter.

"Why did nobody come mommy?" The little girl let her tears fall, making her mothers heartbreak.

"We are new here sweetheart, perhaps they just need to get to know you better before they want to come to your party?" her mother was grasping at straws, and the child knew it.

"It's not because I'm younger than them? Smarter?" Sam Carter had a very high I.Q and was already in 9th grade, making her peers a lot older, they didn't even bully her, she was ignored.

"I'm sorry honey, your just more special" the tears fell even more, even her brother had left to go to his friends house rather than celebrate her birthday with her, their father had an emergency to deal with.

"Come on honey, let's go to the park"

That had been the best birthday Sam had ever had, they had bought ice cream, gone ice-skating and laughed.

Present day.

Sam felt that memory was just a betrayal now, all her memories were, she found it so hard to explain, even to herself. Her memories just kept playing over and over again until she reached Adira's house, she peered through the window, seeing Jack and Daniel drinking some steaming hot liquid, they were obviously waiting up for her, it almost made her smile, almost.

"Sam your home!" Daniel placed his cup on the table and ran to give her a hug, she accepted it, looking over his back at the colonel, wishing that it was his arms around her, not Daniels, yes, she loved him like a brother, but at this moment she wanted the have the arms of the man she was in love with around her.

"Where did you go?"

"For a walk"

"For three hours?"

"Had a few things on my mind" Daniel shut up then, sensing it was a sensitive subject.

"I'll be going to bad now then"

"Keeping Adira Company?" Jack finally spoke up, making Daniel glow an embarrassing shade of red, whispering undoubtedly abydosian swear words, Sam caught a few and felt herself begin to blush.

"Sit down Carter take a load off" she accepted, not really in the mood to argue.

"Good, now that you are here you can tell me what's bothering you"

She hated this, the fact that he knew everything, or rather sensed it, he was getting awfully good at that, this was really annoying.

"There's nothing wrong Sir, nothing wrong at all"

"Bollucks"

"Excuse me?" she smelt an argument abut to happen, and she wasn't going to be disappointed, now she had someone to take her anger out on, and she really doubted he was going to live through it.

"Look Sam, you know that we are friends, and friends normally share their problems but you just seem to run from them"

"Oh, believe me Jack, I if I was running from my problems you would know about it" she meant it, at anytime she could have froze time and let, they would have never know what had happened, sure they mighty think that she had been kidnapped or killed, ok that was a big downside, but she would have been free, like her mother.

"There are certain things that I do not want to share," she snapped, standing up and walking to the open fire in front of them.

"Please Sam, is it something to do with this Diana woman?"

"You could say that" she answered, feeling his hand tough her shoulder showing his support, she turned and looked into his eyes, this was the man she trusted with her life, had done since the moment she met him, perhaps it was time to show him who she was, or rather, who her mother was, she didn't have to admit that she was a witch, at least not yet, maybe one day when she was more ready.

"She's my mother"

Jack just stood and stared at his 21C, hoping this was one really bad joke that her and Daniel had thought up to get him back for all his bad jokes, not that he thought them bad.

He just kept his eyes locked with hers, looking to see if she had just said it to shut him up, well it had worked.

"Sam, I know that you miss your mother but that woman is very old and not to mention a witch Goddess" he spoke very slowly as if to a child.

"Don't patronise me Jack, you think I wouldn't know my own mother! I lived and loved her for thirteen years! I think I know!" She was shouting now, enough was enough she wouldn't allow him to degrade her intelligence.

"Sam, I'm not patronising you, I'm just saying that you have lived a hard life without her, and going through the stargate and not being able to share that with her, to tell her what you have accomplished hurts you, but you have to let go" he pleaded. Right, Sam thought, she was going to fight fire with fire.

"Like you with Charlie?" his eyes immediately flared.

"Don't you dare bring him into this" he warned, to late.

"So it's ok for you to call me psycho but I'm told off for bringing him into it? Jack it's the same thing! We have both loved and lost! But don't make me sound like I'm nuts!" she knew she wasn't making all that much sense, she never normally did when she was extremely pissed off.

"I'm not calling you nuts or psycho, all I'm trying to say is that she is dead, she is not coming back" her tears fell, ones that she hadn't known she was holding.

"You don't get it Sir" he winced, that stung.

"I'm not sure that I want her back" She walked to Adira's room wiping the tears angrily, wishing she had never come to this planet.

"Sam, wait a minute" he had grabbed her arm, making her turn, he hadn't been violent but it shocked her al the same.

"Even if this Diana woman is your mother, wouldn't that make you a witch?"

She left him standing, not willing to give him an answer, what should she tell him? Her heart and head said yes, but still, something was holding her back, something she didn't know existed, her soul.

The woods.

Diana, otherwise known as Jennifer Jade Carter, sat on the damp grass, looking up at the star from the edge of the woods. Her heart felt empty, it hadn't felt that way since she had to leave her family behind nearly twenty years ago, because she could protect them anymore, she wanted them to have a better life, one without their witch mother. She didn't tell anyone what she was going to do, not even Jacob, who had been the only person she had ever told about her dark secret, and he loved her, and their children, he had promised that if anything had ever happened to her then he would tell Samantha who she was, what she was. That subject was to be spared from Mark, he had been born without magic in him, lucky for him, she had been relieved when he was born, their first child without magic, she had been hoping that anymore children they would have could be spared of the 'gift', but then came along Sammy, who immediately after birth made sparks fly from her fingers, she had to silence her magic until she was mature enough. Diana Smiled, she loved her children so much, Mark had been such a good little boy growing up, Sammy had been a bit of a rascal, running before she could walk, of course she had been a daddy's girl, she would spend any moment with him that she would.

"Oh Sammy" the women sighed.

She had disappeared hoping to spare the little girl of her tragic future, hearing the prophecy had scared her more than she was willing to admit, that the daughter of the goddess would face great lose and love. That the child would travel far to help the innocents, se would be unstoppable, she would be an Angel, but first she would have to bring her powers to full force, on her mothers home world, where she would loose something newly found. She will be the new. That's why she had left, and arrived on this day, to make sure that she didn't come, but she had failed, now she would have to make sure that her child stayed protected, also her friends, what she feared was 'newly found' was her love, the colonel, she would have to keep and eye on him especially as well. She didn't want her daughter to feel the loss of her true love, it would hurt, it would turn her evil. For the benefit of the universe, she would not allow that to happen, even of she had to put an end to it herself.

Sam had peaked into Adira's room to find her sound a sleep with Daniel in the chair next to her, they had obviously fell asleep during a conversation, if the colonel ever found out he would call the evidence that Daniel can actually bore people to sleep. Not willing to wake them she went to the empty room Daniel and Jack were meant to be using for sleep and climbed out of the window and onto the roof, content for looking at the stars. She felt relief to know that the stars are a little different on this planet, they were different colours that illuminated the sky like the lanterns at the party, which would be continuing tomorrow, she felt relief because after her mother died she would creep onto the roof and talk to her, to feel closer to her, now she realised that she had been talking to herself after all this time, she felt alone again. A flittering feeling fell upon her, to fly and be free, at least for a while.

"A place I will not stay  
A place I want to go  
Give me wings to go  
Where the all the stars grow"

She had turned herself into a bird, she could have easily of just flown off the roof but she loved to fly with wings, it made her fell different, like being Samantha Carter was a dream, something she could escape forever. She flew around the castle, through the woods, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her blood, she felt alive again.

Dark Eyes followed the snowy owls flight, waiting for the time when it could strike, when her powers would be theirs, it would be a glorious day when they finally had full power over all the universe and beyond. They only had to wait a little longer.

Diana still stood in where her daughter left her nearly two hours before, her eyes fixated on where her child had once stood, now only shadows filled the spot, it felt like her heart.

"If I could give up who I am I would in a heart beat Sammy, but I can't" sobs began to shake the woman, falling to the ground in despair, her child hated her, her baby had grown up to hate her, how could she go on? She knew that she had to talk to the young woman in the morning, to explain, to argue, whatever it took to make her understand. First she had to protect her.

"My Baby's back from long ago  
To protect her life I say as so  
'She is the next, the one who will always be  
To protect her soul so her future she will see,  
Tomorrow she will gain her powerful magic  
So this spell needs to protect her life,  
So she can protect herself in future strife"

White lights shone everywhere through the woods flying through the town to find it's charge, sleeping villagers saw nothing of the powerful magic being used, only a colonel looking out of his window. He was a snowy owl attacked by a blinding like and fall the ground.

Sam felt herself falling, nothing she could do would stop it, she closed her blue eyes and waited for the impact which gravity was more than helpful to let her have, she waited.  
And Waited.  
And Waited.   
Nothing came.  
All she felt were warm hands holding her close to a well-toned body like a baby. She opened her eyes to see her commanding officer; hopefully he hadn't noticed an owl looking at him in surprise.  
"  
Hey there girl, are you ok?" Did he know? Had he realised who she was?

"You know for an owl you have lousy eyesight" Ok, so he hadn't, Sam mentally sighed with relief and tried to fly off only to find that she had sprained her wing when connecting with that menacing light, she wanted to blame her mother for it, although knowing that it wasn't fair, after all she was no where in sight.

"I think we'd better get you inside and fix you up hum?" Being in her owl form she really didn't have much choice and let him carry her to Adira's.

Inside the house

Sam wanted to cry, he was being so kind and nice, he'd found her a blanket and basket to make a little bed, and at the moment was making a bandage, she felt so guilty for how she had acted with him earlier, she wanted to apologise, even if she would only do that by hooting.

'Hoot Hoot' Jack smiled at the Snowy owl; he had felt strangely connected to it from the moment he had held her.

"If I were Doc Fraiser at this moment I would be telling you to either pipe down or I would shut you up with force, believe me you never want to be on the wrong end of her needles!"

"Hoot"

Pulling her wing gently he wrapped the bandage around her left wing, she didn't protest or anything, which he had found oddly strange, a few years back when Charlie had found an injured swallow, they had both nursed it back to health, much to the birds protest he had tried to take fingers with him. Carrying the basket to the fire and placing it in the chair next to him. He stared at the owl for a few minutes then decided to talk to it some more; as they were on a weird planet maybe the bird could talk! Who knew?

"You Know, I really think that we are going to have you a name, by the looks of your wing you are going to be here for a while"

"Hoot" Sam was really enjoying this.

"hmm... Snowy?" oh how original, Sam thought to herself The owl just glared, Jack knew that name was definitely not appreciated.

"Okayyy, what about...Diana?" hey a witch planet, perhaps the owl will see it as an honour! Jack was shocked for a moment.

"Did you just growl at me?"

The nameless owl feigned innocence.

Jack stared at the owl for a few more minutes, looking right into her eyes, they were blue, the same kind of blue eyes he had been staring into for well over four yeas now, the blue he had admitted to care about a lot more than he was supposed to, but it couldn't be, that was impossible.

"What about Samantha?"

"Hoot Hoot!" the owl agreed.

"Oh.. So you like that do you?"

"Hoot!"

"I like it too" his smile and eyes seemed to be in lala land, obviously thinking of the more human Samantha.

She reached out and nibbled his finger affectionately. Bringing the basket closer, he began to talk to her, about her, which amused and comforted Sam to no end, about how sorry he was for what he had said and everything, about the situation they were in until they both fell asleep.

Early morning

Sam woke up feeling Safe and warm, looking up she saw the colonel fast a sleep, his arm still around the basket she waned to stay like this forever. Her common sense said that she should make herself human before she gets herself into real trouble, which happened quite a bit to her, more than people would imagine, sometimes she was rivalling Daniel. Wriggling out of the blankets and hopping out of the basket she hobbled over to the Kitchen and though of her spell.

"My freedom night was well spent  
Now I have to be back once more  
To the form I have owned and leave the body  
Form I have lent"

In the kitchen sat Sam Carter, she was wearing a simple white dress white a bodice, her hair still long, she didn't care, this was her natural form anyway.

"Good morning Sam" Daniel's timing for once was good, he gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek which he had been doing for years now, she thought it was sweet, she had an adopted brother while her real one was back on earth, she rarely got to see him anymore.

"You robbed me of a bed last night" Sam joked; Daniel blushed about to correct her.

"Have any of you seen a snowy owl walking about here?" the colonel's sleepy voice asked, he sounded like a child robbed of his new toy, although Sam knew he didn't think of the animal as a toy, more of a friend. Daniel looked at the older man as if he had gone nuts, Sam did the same, she knew taking Drama in high school would help one day.

"Sam? Can I talk to you?" Daniels ears pricked up; did he just call her Sam?

"Sure sir" they went into the next room, she noticed he was still wearing his flower girl outfit, she couldn't help but grin.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am, I didn't mean to doubt you..."

"But it sounded crazy, yes sir I know but.." she never get a chance to finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Adira came running down the stairs, nothing seemed to faze that girl. Sam turned to Jack, ready to finished what she was about to say, but was interrupted by Adira gasping in shock, in the door stood the Goddess, Diana.

Diana stood at the child's door waiting and anticipating seeing her daughter, she felt a bit disappointed when the owner opened the door, and she had it on good authority that this is where their guests were staying.

"Oh Goddess! To what do I owe this honourable visit?" She girl bowed her head, long dark hair falling over her face, Diana smiled, she liked the girl she seemed such a happy soul.

"I'm here to talk to the visitors"

Adira looked scared when she heard the woman say that, had they done something to offend her? If they had whose side would she choose? Her new friends? Or the Goddess?

"Do not worry child! I am here just to talk!" Adira sighed with relief.

"Please come in, they are currently in the sitting room"

Diana followed the girl; she had known this child's ancestor's years ago, she couldn't get over the resemblance she held to her ancestral grandmother.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what! The Goddess is here to see you!"

Adira turned a shamely pink, she hadn't meant to raise her voice, and after a certain age you were only allowed to do such a thing if it were of great importance, although when she thought about it this was a break through! All three member of the SG1 team stood in line; Daniel was the first to greet her.

"It is such an honour to meet you, I have read about all your good deeds in college years ago, I must say I find them fascinating"

Jack couldn't help but smirk at Daniels enthusiasm.

"This Is Colonel Jack O'Neill" Diana held a small conversation with him, about Earth and SG1.

Then it was time for Sam. They just stood and stared at one another for a moment, Jack could sense the tension, was Sam right?

"Do you two know each other?" Daniel, nobody had told him about Sam had said yet.

"She's my daughter"

Diana felt pure pride at saying this, although Daniel Adira and Jack couldn't stop spluttering. Diana smiled at the younger version of herself standing before her, Sam just glared, and it felt like a typical teen mother daughter relationship, very rocky.

"Does that mean that Sam is a witch?" Daniel curiosity had finally got the better of him.

Sam wanted to hit Daniel for asking that but decided to do something else instead. She froze time, for the second time in less than a week, admitting to herself that she really did not enjoy it, freezing time was one of the main and nearly only spells she used quite often. Everyone froze in the position they were last in, all but Diana who was about to answer Dr.Jacksons question, although realising in time before making a fool of herself in front of her one and only daughter.

"They don't know do they"

It was more than a statement; it was said with betrayal, almost sadness to know that her daughter did not share her girt with the people closest to her.

"I can't, they wouldn't understand"

"Why?"

"I have known and loved them for nearly five years, they'll feel betrayed and anger that I didn't tell them sooner, jeez I only found out a few years ago!" she yelled.

"I should have been the one to tell you, to show you how to use your gift" she spoke calmly, anger flashed through Sam's eyes.

"Gift? Gift! It's nothing but a curse! Immortality! To finally find the man that I want to love with all my heart! Only to know that in years to come if anything did happen between us he will die and I won't even look a day older? The regs we could battle over! But I wanted to grow old with him!" she refused to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"I'm so sorry" Diana held out her hand to give the child support only to have her move away as if it were diseased.

"Why didn't you come back? Why let us believe that you were dead? Do you know how much pain we went through? How much I did?" Diana shook her head, tears falling hard down her face, she couldn't keep her pain in, the fact that she had caused those she loved so much pain.

"I'm so sorry Sammy.." Sam held her hand up to stop her sentence.

"No, you lost all right to that name last night"

"Samantha, it was my only way to protect the family, I had no choice, I couldn't be selfish and stay, knowing that I couldn't protect my family," the woman pleaded.

"You're the almighty Goddess! You should be able to do anything!" Sam screamed, which she hadn't done in a very long time, shocking her mother completely into silence.

"Samantha.."

"No Diana, you don't have to say anything, my mother died years ago, all I ask is for you not to tell anyone about me, no-one"

Diana stood and stared at her daughter in shock, she was disowning her? She was becoming like her father, a hard ass. Before Diana could reprimand or say anything else Sam had unfroze time, everyone looked at the goddess in front of them, seeing her eyes red and slightly wet, almost painful.

"No she isn't"

Diana left the room and house without another word.

"Well that was rather rude" Jack muttered, not seeing Sam's eyes fainlly letting the tears fall from her eyes, she walked out to the small backgarden, wanting to be alone.

The dark eyes followed the child, compared to them she was a child anyway, she was upset, the target was upset, good the thing thought, her emotions were compromised, making it easier to take her by surprise.

Sam didn't know hoe long she stood there and let the tears fall, she only knew that she had, until the rain began to pour. She stood out in the rain for at least an hour, she knew this when Jack finally got the courage to come out and get her.

"Come on Sam" he had urged her, putting his arm around her which caused her body to finally collapse, she couldn't take the strain anymore, and she didn't care about breaking down in front of the colonel, it didn't matter anymore she realised that nothing would come of them and they were only going to be just friends who happened to be in love with one another, she knew that herself and Diana were never going to have a mother-daughter relationship like they had years ago.

Within a few short hours Sam had become so much wiser, and yet so much more alone at these realisations.

Jack picked up his best- friend and carried her inside to Adira's warm living room, the fire was crackling away, everyone was drinking hot cocoa, one was there for her and a few blankets.

"Are you ok?"

For once she appreciated Daniel's tact, it may have come at an inopportune time, she really wanted to call him a dumb ass for asking her that kind of a question at this time, but he had said it with such brotherly concern, something she hadn't heard in years. She managed a weak smile, finding that she was finding it hard to speak. Jack wrapped three blankets around her and one around himself, sitting them both on the couch, he had his arm around her, giving her silent comfort, this was one of the only occasions where he would be allowed to get away with it, they were sharing body heat.

"The Goddess is you mother" Adira stated, she sounded almost betrayed, that her friend had not told her this.

"I didn't know " Sam muttered, that's all her voice could handle at that moment.

"Do you still feel ok to go to the 2nd Celebration tonight?" Ok, now Daniel's tact was not appreciated, Jack just glared at him.

"Wouldn't miss it"

Diana ran through the woods, this was becoming a habit, she thought to herself.

"She doesn't want me" she chanted over and over again, she had explained why she had to leave, hoping that the young woman in front of her would understand, hoping that she would, only to end up rejected. She ignored the rain, it was falling because she wished it would, she wanted the world to feel her pain, her tears.  
She slipped and landed on her knees, her dress was soaked and muddy, she curled into a tight ball, rocking back and forth, praying that this was just a horrible nightmare and she would wake up any minute next to Jacob, ready to make breakfast for her two small children. Jacob, she smiled a bit at his name, he had been the only man she had loved, and he understood and accepted her for who and what she was. They had shared so many memories together, he knew that one day she would have to leave to protect the family, he had been waiting for it, knowing that soon he was going to be an only parent, they had argued before it had happened, she had begged him not to stay alone forever, he needed companionship, he said he would stay single until she returned, which they both knew would be never.

"I love you, " he had said. She smiled and said the same, although still trying to make him see reason; she wanted her babies to have a mother, even if their natural one could not be with them. He won, they had made love, then she left, knowing that would be the last time they would hold one another.

On a planet far, far away

Jacob Carter laid his head on the dewed grass and took a deep breath, looking a the stars, he used to do this with Sammy when she was younger, before Jen left, their little girl was always the hardest one to put to sleep, Mark used to go out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. So himself and his wife took Sammy up onto the roof and laid out looking at the stars, it didn't make very long to send the child to sleep, after she began ranting on about the different constellations and the physics behind them, she was brilliant at such a young age, that's what made him love her more, that and because she was Daddy's little girl, mark had been a mummy's boy, that why it hit him hard when she 'died', he had blamed his dad of course, it took Sammy's persistence and Selmak's annoying chanting in his head 'See your son, See your son' Selmak had actually kept that up for four days, then the assignment came up to track down Seth.

"Jen, I don't know where you are but I want you to know that I love you still" his heart still hurt.

She Knows Jacob, I'm sure she heard youJacob winced a bit, he and Selmak made an agreement, neither would pry into memories that they did not wan to share, well Selmak had shown him everything that had happened to 'her' being totally trusting and not wanting to keep secrets, typical woman had been his 1st thought about that.

/Selmak, there's something I think you should know../

The dark eyes watched from the outside in to the witches house, where his prey lay, with her, it thought with disgust friends .

"Is it time?" a shadowed whisper asked

"Not yet, but soon, very soon" an evil grin passed it's face.

"Hey there sleep head" Jack's cheery voice said.

"Hmm?" yeah, way to sound intelligent she reprimanded herself, wait a minute, I'm a theoretical Astrophysicist, I'm smart.

"You've been asleep for about going on six hours now" she felt like bolting up and exclaiming her disbelief, had she really slept that long? Either way, she just stayed close to the warmth he was radiating.

"You have sat here with me for six hours?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well I didn't have the heart to wake you, the guys have gone to the market, Daniel's making dinner!" he laughed, Daniel practically never made dinner unless forced by gun point, that had once happened literally when Jack got seriously P.Oed with him.

That's when she noticed that everyone had gone.

"Thank you" she muttered unconsciously burrowing herself into his warmth.

Please, God or Goddess, let me be able to hold Sam like this again, at least Forever

She was dozing off again, he wasn't about to admit that all he had done for nearly six hours was watch her sleep, nope it wouldn't be too good for his rep.

"How come you slept so long anyway?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep" she began to sit up, his arms stopped her from doing so, he had her in an iron type grip.

"Don't, not yet"

She felt her gut wrench at his plea; they hadn't had a moment like this since she was nearly killed on the Gou'ald ship, when he had refused to leave her.

"We can't," she reasoned.

"No ones here" she let him draw her back in, they hadn't been this honest about their feelings for quite some time, dancing around the subject, until now, this place did that.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, about your mother and everything" her head was under his chin, he could feel her smile.

"I can understand how insane it must have sounded, I'm surprised you didn't take us home immediately and have me sent to the loony bin!" she laughed, his arms just tightened around her, silently telling her he could never let her go that far away from him.

"She isn't my mother, not anymore"

Daniel ran about the market, looking for Adira, she had disappeared much like he did while on missions. When he found her she smiled and magically gave a little girl a daisy, she beamed at Adira then ran off to her mother showing her the flower.

"That's my cousin, Eldisa, she turned five a few moons ago" Daniel smiled, and took her hand in his, they walked through the crowds, looking for an exit through the gangs of people.

She's a witch?Selmak screeched in Jacobs head, making him physically grimace, luckily it was just the two of them about, otherwise there would have been trouble.

/Yes/

Selmak was silent for a while; he couldn't even here her think about the information just given to her.

So our daughter is a witch? Cool Jacob grinned, Selmak had been referring to Sammy as 'our' daughter for a while now, he liked it, knowing that is anything happened to him then at least Selmak as a 'father' so to speak.

/She didn't think it was cool the first time we I her/

He remembered that day so clearly.

Sam's 16th Birthday.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME   
Sam was alone in the house, looking at the mail, a pink envelope from her brother was among them, and she opened it.

Dear Squirt,  
Have a Happy Birthday,  
Sorry I couldn't be there to share it with you,  
Sharon's not well, I'll be round soon,  
Love Mark

Sam had looked at the card, knowing damn well that her brother would not be coming anywhere near her or the house, she pulled out the 20 bill and tucked it into her wallet. That was the only card she had received, Her grandparents were very old and forgetful, she didn't blame them. Her mother's parents passed away before Sam or Mark was born, she had never even seen a photo of them, her mother used to say that they didn't like Camera's, although she felt that she was hiding something from her. Her father, well God knows where he was; she hadn't had a letter or phone call from him in over two weeks. She refused to let the tears fall, she was an Air-force brat, they did and would not cry, So she left the house for the bakery to buy a birthday cake.

When she had arrived back at the house, her stomach rumbled, the bakery had been closed. She nearly screamed when she opened he door to find her father, uncle George and Albert, her grandparents and a few of her friends. Ok, the tears began to fall then, she had run and grabbed her father into a tight embrace, and he had held her twice as hard. She had thought maybe her brother would turn up, he hadn't, this tore her up inside, she thought maybe her brother would have out away the differences between him and Dad for her birthday.

After cleaning up and saying goodbye to her friends and relatives Jacob had taken her aside and gave her a present, she looked at it gleefully and opened with care.  
Inside was a big old book, at least 200years old. She looked at him in wonder, he's explained. He'd never for the rest of him life forget the look on her face, the look of utter shock and betrayal, the fact that this was her life, as a witch.

Jacob, I am sorry that you had to go through that alone

/It was nothing compared to what she went through, Denial, anger, crying/ he hated the memory of having to leave her with her new knowledge. /I had to make her sit day and night until I had to go to work for her to read and memorize that damned book, day and night, she'd fight me tooth and nail/ he chuckled. Although he could quite shake the felling that something was not right.

"Guy's? You here?" Daniel shouted into the house.

Jack and Sam came from different directions, her from upstairs and him from the kitchen.

"Hey Danny! How was the market?" he took a few items from his friend, helping put them away.

"It was interesting"

"We better eat, the festival will be starting in three hours" Adira should the men out of the kitchen, she was a feminist but she could work with all these men about the kitchen.

Half way through making the broth, Sam wandered in, looking rally bored.

"Can I help?" Adira just smiled and told her no.

"You did not know the Goddess was your mother?"

"She's not my mother, my mom is dead" Adira winced at the amount of grief and hate in her voice and decided to leave that subject well alone.

"What are the men doing?" Adira asked, Sam smiled, She knew that Adira was really asking what Daniel was doing but kept her mouth shut.

"They went for a stroll," she explained while flopping into the nearest seat.

"Daniel does not have a mate does he?" Adira's innocent voice inquired.

"His Wife died about two years ago, but he seems to really like you"

Adira blushed.

"I like him"

Sam wanted to scream 'duh', but ended up just screaming in pain.

Looking down at the piece of broken glass on the floor, and the blood coming from her foot.

"Oh For crying out Loud" Luckily only Adira had heard her make that slip, she didn't really know the humour from it.

"Oh Goodness, Samantha are you alright?" Adira rushed to her friends side.

"Since when was there broken glass on the floor?"

"Never, I haven't broken any"

Sam and Adira didn't have time to contemplate on this piece of information, Jacl and Daniel had rushed into the kitchen, ready to fight.

"Sam! Are you ok? What happened?" Daniel's brotherly natured warmed Sam's heart, he was running about the room looking for his back pack, holing the med-kit.

"Are you ok?" Sam avoided looking at his eyes, they weren't allowed to be, so she didn't want to look at him and see the love he held, she thought it was love, to him it was more.

"It's just a scratch," Daniel muttered, throwing the blood soaked piece of cloth.

"You were really lucky Sam, don't go walking about this place with no shoes on again ok?" she grinned; he sounded so much like Janet.

"Let's get ready for the party"

Adira's head turned when she swore she head the Colonel say 'oh for crying out loud' under his breath.

DIANA'S QUARTERS.

Diana sat and looked into the mirror, soon it will be time to either kill or protect her daughter, which ever came first, she vowed not to let her little child become evil.

"Goddess? Are you ready?" one of the elders, she had forgotten their names, asked.

"Show time"

ADIRA'S ROOM

"Are you sure that you are up for it, you haven't exactly had a brilliant visit do far" Sam hugged her friend, feeling the need to, wanting to give and receive comfort.

"I'm fine, don't worry, you and the guy's have mended me perfectly, my foot doesn't even hurt." she assured the girl, who accepted the answer.

"Now, shall we?"

"Hallows eve is here again,  
And I need to look my best,  
Goddess give me looks to match my inner enchantress"

There they stood, more beautiful than the night before, Adira was wearing a royal green, gold leaves decorated the material, she even had a few matching leaves in her hair, giving her the 'mother-nature' look. Sam or rather Samantha stood a silver dress, with gold streaks in the bodice, her hair still freely down, although like Adira her hair had flowers in, gold and silver, swept back.

"Show time" Sam announced.

BOY'S ROOM

"Now, this is a little more manly" Jack thought.

They were wearing black trousers and a multi-coloured shirt.

"Don't forget the flowers Jack" Daniel placed a ring full of what looks like Ivy, all intertwined with baby roses.

"Ok, maybe not" Jack contradicted himself.

"You ready?" Daniel whined.

They left the room.

They all reached the living room, complimenting each other on the outfits; Jack asked where Adira had gotten them.

"I conjured them for us" she muttered, hiding Sam's secret.

"Milady" Daniel offered his arm to the dark haired beauty, she giggled and accepted.

Jack deciding that he was not going to be out done, offered his arm to his 2nd in command and waggled his eye-brows, she grinned and accepted.

AT THE PARTY.

Music was blaring, it was like Folk music, which everyone seemed to love. The Elders were 'entertaining' Goddess, who would soon be leaving, after the second night of the celebration she will disappear for another millennia. Children were laughing and playing with the Game ' the stranger' had taught them. Most of the adults were dancing or playing with the fairies. But most movement stopped when Adira and Sam had arrived, everyone was dressed ornately but they were just plain exquisite, the girls blushed until the people realised it was ruse to stare.

"Wanna Dance?" Jack asked.

Sam looked behind herself for a moment, was he talking to her? She realised he was, but didn't have time to give an answer before he had lead her treacherous body to the dance floor, and held her close, when fate had it's game and played what could be interpreted to be a slow song. She rested her head under his chin; they both closed their eyes, just staying in the moment.

In Sam's mind she heard the song Cassie had been listening to once, by a band called A1.

_I've walked the Jungle_  
_Fought a lion with bare hands_  
_The prince of darkness_  
_I'm a far better man_

_I've crossed the desert_  
_Never feared my own_  
_Where lightning strikes I will always go!_

_Eye of the tiger not afraid to attack_  
_Let Frankenstein flat on his back_  
_That witches magic just ain't nothing to see_   
_Cause you're the one, who cast the spell on me!_

_Break!_   
_If you're in danger, here I come!_  
_You better look out it's just begun_  
_There's something that I want you to know_  
_(AAAAGGHH)_

_The one thing that I'm scared of is losing hold of you_  
_I get the shivers down my spine; feel my body turning blue (so blue)_   
_The feeling is so frightening it's driving me insane_  
_The one thing that I am scared of I losing hold of you_

_The terminator-said he's never be back!_  
_Fight fire with fire-that's a natural fact_

_Tell me your nightmare, and I'll give you my dream_  
_I will protect you whenever you SCREAM!_

_Because you are always there to let me know- sometimes we all get scared_   
_I'm telling you I can't let you go- oh!_

_I can feel it in the air, and my fever's going down_  
_There's a chill across the town uh-oh-ooh-hoh_

_The one thing that I am scared of is losing hold of you._

When the folk song had finished Sam felt she unwilling to let go, so had he, but they had to.

" Thanks for dancing with an old-soldier Major" she smiled.

He didn't know how much she did not mind.

Diana watched her daughter, feeling tears well up, she had found her soul mate, she was sure of it, she was also sure that neither would do anything about it, especially because of what information her daughter had given her, it was tragic, they belonged together, he had hidden each others feelings by what looked like a joke, she wasn't quite sure, but she recognised the smile he received for it, it was the 1000 watt smile, reserved only for the ones special to her baby's heart.

"Who are you looking at?" one of the female elders inquired.

"Nobody, just lost in thought" she smiled.

The dark eyes watched the party, disgusted, all this fun was over rated, un-usful and impractical. Fun had no purpose, and soon the Angel of the Goddess will be dead, before she can come to her full power and immorality, then there would be no more fun, they would adore him, obey him, as they had done once before, he was unstoppable. He just needed to get one thing out of the way, the Angel, Samantha.

Sipping her drink carefully, making sure that she didn't have too much of the 'moonshine' which she noticed had Daniel and Adira, for a lack of a better word pissed. The Colonel had been snagged by one of his teen followers, she was pretty too, red hair, great figure, green eyes, ok yes she was feeling jealous, why shouldn't she? She was allowed too right? Well it took all her strength not to smack the girl.

"Would you care to dance?" a masculine voice asked.

She didn't even turn to look at him.

"No, sorry, maybe some other time" she walked over to Adira who was having trouble standing still.

She didn't see him, the one with dark eyes, the one who wanted to cause her destruction, she didn't turn, she didn't see him!

"Adira, are you ok?" the girl shook her head, Sam looked around her, good, Jack and Daniel were occupied.

Sam placed her hands on Adira's head.

"Remoress, Germaes, florum"

Adira smiled, the drunken feeling was gone.

"Thank you" Sam shook the appraisal off.

About to start a conversation, until it was interrupted.

"Witches! Wizards, non-magic's and new friends!" the elder's said together, making a shivering effect on the people.

"Tonight is our last night to celebrate, our Goddess will leave at sunset, let this be a party to remember!" the crowd agreed.

"Oh, it will be one to remember alright" a mocking voice added.

Everyone looked to the huge oak tree in the middle of the party, in one of the huge branches stood a man, with jet black eyes, hair and clothes.

"Who are you?" an elder boomed, not happy that the speech had been interrupted.

"Your new leader of course" he floated down to the floor, walking towards the platform where the Goddess stood, the crowd parted as he closed the distance.

"Your ancestor's knew me, worshipped me, obeyed me, I came back for you to do the same, it's only... Fair" His face grew more evil; he obviously saw irony in using that word.

Diana stood, her pale blue dress blowing around her; the wind had begun to grow in speed, her braided hair starting to look messy.

"Daifler" one simple word, so man meanings, the crowd talked amongst themselves, they had never heard this name before, not once, but the Goddess had.

"Diana, nice to see you remember me" he grinned at her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You have no right to be here, I won, I protect these people, you cannot touch them," she warned, daring him to try and go against her.

"Diana, Diana, Diana, or should I call you Jennifer? That's what your daughter believed you were called, is that not true?"

That's it, the crowd went berserk, daughter? They had heard none of this, who was the Goddesses daughter?

"Yes, she's right there, oh don't be so shy my dear Samantha" Sam had tried to hide her face, she didn't like this man, something about him was not right, he was ..Off.

"That's why we mistook her for the Goddess at first sight" the elders spoke, the crowd had fallen silent again, they couldn't believe it, they couldn't believe that this mortal was the Goddesses child.

"What do you want Daifler?"

He thought for a second, then he disappeared, people were scared, where had he gone? What was he going to do? Even if all of them used their magic against him would it be enough? They didn't believe so.

"Everyone remain calm, nothing bad will happen to you, we can all protect ourselves, we have the Goddess here with us, she will stop him" One Elder tried to calm the people, it didn't help much, children were clinging to their parents, some were frozen in place, from fright.

"I will protect you, please don't worry, I defeated him once, I can do it again" this helped, they trusted her immensely, they knew she wouldn't let her down.

Sam felt Jack's hand in hers, he could feel her shaking, he held on tighter silently promising that nothing bad would happen to her, while he was still alive. That's why Sam was shaking, she had felt the evil radiating from what she could only describe as a demon, she felt his bad intentions towards these civilians, her mother, what scared her most was that thought that something would happen to Jack, she couldn't protect him, not from this man, she wasn't strong enough.

"You'd like to think that you could save them, but there's something that you overlooked" Daifler's voice echoed all over the night, he was the shadow's, something everyone was at least a little afraid of.

"And what would that be?" Diana shouted, anger finally seeping into her being.

"You killed me, guess who I made a deal with?" his evil laugh made woman and children scream with fright.

"Oh? And what exactly did this deal entail?"

"I bring you to him, I live for eternity, seems fair don't you think?"

Before anyone could take a breath he had appeared behind the deity, knife in hand, placed above her heart.

"You can't kill me with a knife" her voice dripping with amusement.

"This knife will, he made it especially for you" about to plunge it in deep.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" A woman screamed, everything fell silent, all looking toward the Angelic female.

"Isn't this what you wanted Samantha? Your mother dead? You thought her dead for all these years why do you care now?"

She was speechless, her heart was telling her the answers, it wasn't right to let her die, not when she could do something to stop it, not when she wanted to tell her mother the one thing she had wanted to tell her since her departure, goodbye.

"Let her go" Jack squeezed her hand before she broke away from the contact.

Diana grabbed the knife and threw it as far away from her as possible, kicking him in the groin and running to her baby.

"Fine, I only really wanted to kill the little bitch in the first place" he received a blast of Energy from Diana for calling Sam that.

"Why? What has she ever done to you?"

"She was born"

All hell broke loose, people had decided it was time to fight; they had heard enough of the idle chitchat. SG1 Ducked to the floor, light's were shooting everywhere from the villagers, energy blasts were being shot at the enemy, yet none of it seemed to effect him, not even the ones now thrown by the Goddess, he had some how managed to adapt.

Jack looked around for a possible exit, away to get to their weapons, it was their Job to help anyone that might be in need of their help, and this definitely fell into that category. Daniel had made his teammates proud, by finally learning when to duck in time. Sam just sat and stared, her head dealing with an internal battle, this man was here to kill her mother, yet he wanted to kill her, somehow she wondered if the plot against her mother was just a de-soy to get to her, yet she found that idea ridiculous. Part of her wanted to help the villagers fight with magic, but she didn't feel ready, but when would she? She looked at her commanding officer, she noticed the recognition on his face, he had a plan. Pointing to the table she realised he wanted them to crawl under them and into the woods, where their weapons were, in Adira's house, that meant she was going to have to loose the shoes, there was no way she could run into the woods in them, that made her feel relieved, she hadn't been able to walk properly in them in the first place. They darted to the tables un-noticed, or so they thought.

Diana put all her power and effort into her strikes, yet she was achieving nothing, what was going on? Even the devil could not give him power against her, nothing could, yet he was achieving it, she screamed to her followers to put everything into their strikes on the count on three.

1...

2...

3...

**BLAST!**

A multitude of colours blasted the evil being, he flickered, she gasped, why hadn't thought of it before? He was an Illusion. Then where was the real Daifler?

The three figures darted from the tables and to the woods; at the moment they were in a vulnerable place, an open clearing.

Diana jumped on the stage, frantically looking for the bastard that was causing all this havoc, her blond hair was loose and her dress ripped, making her look for the first time in years normal, and pissed off. Then she saw him, standing not 50 yards from her daughter and she friends, the didn't seem to notice him, that meant trouble, a realisation set in, he wasn't here to kill her but Samantha. She teleported herself to him.

Daifler had the knife in his hand, ready to throw it at the running blonde, before he was thrown to the ground, he let about a gut-wrenching scream, he fell down with such force that the knife went through his hand. Diana smiled in triumph, although she didn't know that the knife would not affect him any way.

Jack stopped everyone to a halt when he heard the scream, whoever it was had to be in a great amount of agony, he looked around suspiciously, then seeing his target. Diana waved them over, giving the all clear.

"He won't be hurting anyone, the knife is in his hand" the team winced.

And began to cautiously walk over to the dishevelled Goddess.

They were about 10 feet away, Daifler suddenly stood knife held in his hand, no longer imbedded in it, Diana didn't have a chance to stop him from throwing it. The villagers had come running to see who the scream had belonged to, their fight had stopped the moment the illusion flickered, everyone had wondered where the Goddess had vanished to without a word.

Diana didn't even have to think twice about what she was going to do, that knife was going to kill her child, her flesh and blood. If it's the blood of a carter woman it wanted, that's what it was going to get, technically she wasn't a blood Carter, but her blood was running through Sam's veins as well, it would have to do. She vanished into thin air.

Sam saw her life flash before her eyes.

Her fifth birthday.

Her first boyfriend.

Her mothers funeral.

Mark always arguing with Dad.

Jonas.

Jolinar.

Cassie, oh Cassie.

Working at the SGC.

Her team-mates/best friends.

Jack.

Jack.

Jack.

She felt herself begin to panic, she knew that she had no time to duck or even freeze time, but one thing shot through her mind. I love you Mom. She wanted to tell her this, that she forgave her, that she was sorry. She had no way of doing that, not now. She saw torches in the distance, the villagers were coming, they weren't' very far away, this would give the children nightmares for years; she wished that she could spare them that. From what she could gather, the Devil had a fate in store for her, this scared her more than anything, she was always hoping that heaven would have a place for her; maybe she was more cursed than she realised. Closing her eyes waiting for the impact something warm saddening enveloped her, they were arms, to lean to Jack or Daniels. Opening her eyes she saw her mothers warm and loving eyes staring into her, then she saw the pain and sorrow in them, the knife had made it's impact, but not on it's main target.

Diana fell to the floor, staring up at Sam and her angelic face, she wanted to die this way, with at least one of her children there, to be with her.

"NO!" Sam screamed dropping to the floor next to the fallen woman, turning her over to her side and pulling the knife out, blood was all over her white dress. Sam pulled her into an embrace, rocking her back and forth.

"No Mommy please don't leave me, please" she was sobbing her heart out, the villagers just stood and kept silent, respecting what was happening, also in wonder, how could the Goddess die? How was it possible?

"Mommy please, I lost you once I can't again"

Diana wrapped her arms around her daughter the way she had missed doing in years.

"Shh Sammy, it's ok, it's ok"

"No! It's not, I should be dying, not you!" she argued, her head at the croak of her mothers neck like a child.

"Do you think that I could live with that?" Sam shook her head.

"Please Mommy, I'm sorry, I just didn't want..."

"Shh Sammy, I understand, just tell your father that I adore him and your brother, but I love you so much Honey"

Those were her last words; her soul left the vessel of which it had once inhabited. Sam held onto her mother for dear life, not letting go, not even when she heard the stargate in the far distance engage, her sobs just would not stop, not until justice sweeped over her mind.

Jack looked at his heart broken team mate, wishing he could take her pain away, he had his parents years ago, and his on in the same year, he knew that pain she was in, looking away for one second to the now live stargate he saw one figure come thought the horizon, Jacob Carter.

Jacob ran as fast as he could towards the only sign of life, Selmak had managed to get Garshaw to let him have leave for a few days, on the basis that the both of them felt something was not right, deep in their bones.

"She's over there, I can fell it, something wrong with my baby-girl" he didn't really need to say it out loud but it made him sound less insane.

What he saw changed his world.

There was his daughter, holding the broken body of the one woman he had ever loved, and had to let go.

Sam stood and ran through the crowd, where the bastard that had caused her all this pain stood smugly, mocking her, she would wipe that smile right of his face, into non-existence.

Screaming she threw her arms in front of her, blinding white light shone, pushing him a great distance away, shocking everyone, especially Jack and Daniel.

"You think that I would let you get away with that? Did you!" her heart wrenching screams could be heard throughout the village.

He was cowering a few feet in front of her. He didn't say anything only throw another knife he had picked from his boot. The knife was inching in front of her face, before it turning into a dove, flying away. His face was unreadable; he obviously hadn't expected her to find her powers so quickly.

"I was doing you a favour," he shouted, standing again.

"Yeah, well I'll do you one"

"THIS EVIL FORCE THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN ME.  
THE ANGEL OF GREAT DESTINY,  
I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON HE WILL NEVER FORGET,  
THROUGH HIM INTO HELL, NEVER TO BE RELEASED,  
IF THE DEVIL TRIES AGAIN,   
THEY'LL BOTH BE IN DEEP SHIT"

Yes it was a little modified, for one thing shit was never in the original, but it had the same effect, he disappeared, leaving only a woman now standing in a white dress, Sam had made the transaction, from mortal witch to Immortal witch, who was referred to as 'THE ANGEL'. She turned, tears steaming down her face.

"Samantha, please don't cry" everyone gasped.

There stood Diana bathed in a white light, wings on her back.

"Mom?"

"Jennifer?"

Jacob had walked over to his daughter, Jack and Daniel in tow; they were standing protectively beside her.

"Jacob, Sammy" she said warmly.

"Thank you for bringing him to justice sweetheart, he has taken our place in 'the dark place'"

Jacob put his arm around his little girl, feeling proud and protective.

"Jack, Daniel, please don't judge her, she didn't tell you to protect you"

"We could never hold it against her" they agreed.

"I have to go, I just came to say goodbye, and how proud I am of you, all of you"

She was speaking to the villagers as well.

"Mom, I'm sorry"

Diana's hand, feather light, touched her cheek.

"Never be sorry, I understand, I heard your thoughts Sammy, before the knife, I will always be here, looking over you and the family, always, that goes for you too" she pointed to Sam's best friends.

"And you Selmak"

"Goodbye"

She was gone.

Sam didn't know how she managed to be in the infirmary, she saw all her team and them some there, looking so worried.

"Hey, what? Jack are you charging people to see the wicked witch of the west or something?" that got a few chuckles.

Janet shooed everyone out but Jack and Cassie.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I lost my mother"

That made a great silence; no one really knew what to say.

"You haven't lost her" Cassies innocent voice piped up.

"She's right here" pointing to Sam's heart.

"She always has been" She was right.

Sam sat in the infirmary, completely bored, she had been here a week now, and like a good soldier only cried when everyone had gone, she had been informed that Adira was now living on Earth with Daniel, apparently they were in the 'courting' stage, Adira's planet had made her promise that she would come every year, they saw her as 'their' angel, not that she minded. Her tears were now drying, the silence was deafening.

"Sammy?"

Jumping she looked around the room, nothing.

"Sammy, tell him"

Jack walked into the room, bouquet of pink roses in hand, and a video of 'The wizard of oz' this apparently was film night.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey, I hear Teal'c should be home in a few minutes"

"Yep, we have quite a story to tell him don't we?" She agreed.

Popping the video into the VCR that Janet had let Sam have in the infirmary to keep her company, he made her scoot over in the bad and settled himself sown next to her, she winced a bit, she had sprained most of her body and cause herself extreme fatigue from her 'magic trick' as Jack had called it.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

Silence, this was not good.

"I love you too" she smiled, a kiss followed.

Diana stood in the infirmary smiling, she had heard, good, she knew George would let Sammy and Jack have happiness together, even if that meant bending the regulations a little, especially as he would win the betting pool, he owed her. She broke into complete laughter when she heard Daniel outside the door.

"Did I miss anything while I was visiting Chulak Daniel Jackson?"

"You could say that"

Teal'c was in for quite a story.

She knew that her friends would help her through the powers and her death.

They would see each other through anything.

THE END

What did you think?

I Do Not own 'Scared' which is sung by A1.  
Brill song though!  
What did you all think? Is it good?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
